Virginia Wolfe & the Croatan's Last
by Slytherin Shaman
Summary: Virginia Wolfe was just a ten-year-old child when she vanished mysteriously, as well as the rest of the Roanoke Island colony. My crazy idea of what might've been going on.


Dear Sir Father,  
Mother would punish me if she found me writing this… She'd probably use the cane like she so often does for my disciplining. It's not that she disapproves of my writing. Mainly, she disapproves of my writing you, even if you are my father. I think she's still upset that you left her with me.  
Things on Roanoke are going fairly well. The guards don't let me go see the natives like I used to. They had some nice dogs with them, although… They were rather large for dogs. Never mind about that… It's just a silly girl's imagination.  
I wish you would come back, Father, even if Mother would take after the natives and scalp you.  
I'm going to go to see if I can slip past the guard into the forest again. Wish me luck, Father!

Your Loving Daughter,  
Virginia Wolfe (Drake)

* * *

Dear Sir Father,  
I managed to get past the guards yesterday! I got to see my native friends. We draw pictures in the dirt to communicate still, although speaking is rapidly becoming more common. The other children tease me that I'm becoming one of them. Honestly I wouldn't mind if it got me away from them… But then I'd never see you again, would I?  
I can't get rid of my nightmares. I've used even some of the natives' tricks such as a dream catcher (which is positively lovely), and some special tea that I've had Mother make. The nightmares aren't so bad though. At least they're one thing that's consistent here on Roanoke.  
I miss you so much Father. I wonder if I can talk to the Tribe Shaman tomorrow about my nightmares. He may be able to help more than my friends have. He speaks better English as well. That helps immensely.

Your Loving Daughter,  
Virginia Wolfe (Drake)

* * *

Dear Sir Father,  
The Shaman told me that I wasn't like the other children on the island. I suppose that was obvious enough with the fact that I don't have both my parents living together with me, but he made it seem like it was something more than just my family.  
Father, what could be wrong with me? How can I be different from the other children other than being born out of wedlock? Is there a reason why you didn't marry Mother? I wish you'd come back so you could answer my questions.  
I'm going back to the Shaman tonight. I'll wear dark colors to slip past the guards again… You really should think about testing their integrity before you hire them on as guards. They're really too easy to get past now.

Your Loving Daughter,  
Virginia Wolfe (Drake)

* * *

Dear Sir Father,  
The Shaman took me farther into the forest than I've ever been. This isn't saying much since the farthest I've ever been was the natives' camp, but it was still frightening. At the same time, though, it wasn't. It was oddly exciting and thrilling, like the stories of your sailing adventures only it was my own and on solid land.  
The Shaman gave me a pendant that hung on a string of leather. The pendant was a turquoise bird of some sort. I haven't ever seen one like it back in England or here on Roanoke. I keep it hidden under my dress so Mother doesn't find it and take it away. She would, you know.  
I must've been dreaming a bit because when the Shaman handed the pendant to me, it was actually just a shapeless bit of turquoise but when I put it on, it turned into the bird. It didn't seem to surprise the Shaman though. I wonder what he's hiding.  
The Shaman and I, we ended up at a small watering hole long after dark. I was so tired. I'm not sure but I think he dropped something into the water and carried me back to the colony. He's just as good as I am when it comes to avoiding the guards because he didn't get caught either and he was even carrying me!  
Anyway, Mother wants me to get ready for some town event. I suppose I should keep her happy as long as she's caring for me. I just hope she doesn't try to curl this little blonde's hair again… The last time, I wound up with a seared scalp. It took days to heal and I couldn't sleep properly for longer because it still hurt.  
I can't wait until a ship comes so I can send these letters to you Father. I'm so lonely here.

Your Loving Daughter,  
Virginia Wolfe (Drake)

* * *

Dear Sir Father,  
Mother tried curling my hair again. If she keeps this up, my 'gorgeous blonde locks' will be on a wig because she keeps making my hair fall out. The town event was more just an announcement that we were to continue our avoidance of the natives.  
Of course I'm going to ignore this. I'm just ten years old. What can they do to me? Hang me? Put me to the Firing Squad? No… They need the rope for traps and the gunshots for hunting. No… I'm quite safe never you worry, Father.  
The Shaman told me to come back after I had rested and eaten for I'd be going on a longer journey. He made it seem like I was going to be going far away. I hope I can see you again Father!  
Mother hasn't found the turquoise bird pendant. Thankfully, I never take it off… It just seems wrong to do so.  
I'm starting to think that I'm allergic to any food I eat here. I keep getting blisters on my lips when I eat. The only time I don't is when I'm off with the natives and not using Mother's Silver. I'm thinking I'll stow away on the next ship to put in at Roanoke. Mother is getting more and more oppressive. I want to live with you, even if it is on a ship!

Your Loving Daughter,  
Virginia Wolfe (Drake)

_Authoress's Note & Disclaimer: Thanks for reading. Just a weird idea I came up with while thinking about the Croatans from Werewolf. Yes, I am fudging historical facts by making Virginia Wolfe the bastard daughter of Sir Francis Drake but White Wolf Publishing started it. Speaking of, I do not own Werewolf: The Apocalypse, nor do I own any of the names placed in here: i.e., Virginia Wolfe & Sir Francis Drake.  
__Please Review! I loffs you forever if you do!! Thanks!  
__Slytherin Shaman_


End file.
